Mixed-signal processor units are integrated circuits that have contained thereon a digital processing section and an analog section. The analog section is typically comprised of an analog multiplexer and an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), in addition to a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). This allows analog data to be sampled from multiple analog data inputs, converted to digital signals and then supplied to the processing section for processing thereof. During conversion of very low level signals, the analog section is very susceptible to noise that is generated in the digital processing section. This noise is typically concentrated at each of the clock edges in the clock, since there are a plurality of clocked circuits within the digital processing section that, upon the occurrence of a clock edge, pull a node high or low, thus increasing current draw. Typically, the noise is grouped around a clock edge of the system clock.